A dogs curse
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: He could feel it in his bones, something had to be done about this! He would not stand for an intruder in his territory. The proud demon of the west let out a reading growl as he stared down the problem. "Down boy, you cant eat the cat"
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING VEIWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED ***

 **This fic has the rating of MA for random cussing and strong sexual scenes.**

 **Hello my wonderful readers LadyNita here to bring you another wonderful story... *shuffles unfinished projects to the back* hehe**

 **Anyways these will be a collection of oneshots at random lengths so be prepared.**

 **I dont own anything also cross posted on Dokuga**

 **Reviews are adored and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter one: Moons**

It was that time of the month again, when her dreams seemed to take on a life like quality to them. They all started out roughly the same, he would come and visit her. When they first started to happen he came in a brooding manner, intent to strangle every ounce of life out of her. Then the next few months he came to her as a stoic beast that refused to answer her, slowly she broke that ice wall of his. He spoke of the past and the events that had lead him to a cursed life. This had gone on for years always once a month when the moon was but a crescent in the sky. Friendly talks turned to heated debates and eventually to sexually frustrating tension between them. Leaving her aching for release in the mornings. This night he had left her panting for want as he stripped her of her clothes and took her by mouth. Gently at first as his tongue tasted her innocent nature. Lapping at clean shaven lips, he sat between her thighs and devoured her, golden eyes fixed on the woman gasping and moaning from a simple touch. All this time he had assumed she would of let the mutt defile her innocence and yet he could smell it. Unbroken as tongue teased that button of nerves that swelled with blood. Sensitive and utterly untouched by time, he would feast upon her till the curse shifted them apart once more.

Tongue diving deep with in her as his hands clamped her thighs down and out, he would enjoy the taste of her on his tongue till she screamed out his name in the quiet of the house.

Morning light washed over the room as her door was nosed open and a rather large dog trotted inside. His deep golden eyes bore into his sleeping owner's face as she lay tangled in the sheets. The scent of her release stained into the bedding making the dog puff with pride. As he decided to stick his cold nose against the woman's exposed breast. Her tank top having twisted in the midst of her dream. It was enough to earn a soft yelp as the woman jumped from slumber. Wild blue eyes snapped open and looked around her room, coming face to face with none other than her trouble causing dog.

"Fluff its it's just you! How many time do I have to tell you not to do that?" she said while reaching out a hand to ruffle the dogs head as he huffed in annoyance.

"I know I know you hate the nickname Sessho" she giggled before managing to untwist herself from the sheets and fit her shirt.

The clock upon the night stand glared numbers in red, it was almost 8 in the morning and she had to open up the shop no later than 9 o'clock which gave her plenty of time to shower and grab a bite to eat on the way there.

Life had taken a turn for the once feared Shikon miko of the past, after the final battle with Naraku her life had been turned upside down. Inuyasha had snatched the jewel away from her and made a selfish wish upon the cursed object to live like a demon a full blooded one. It went in motion a chaotic chain of events that sent her crashing back to her own time, forbidden to ever grace the feudal era ever again. She had mourn the lost and poured herself over every history book she could get her hands on. But nothing ever spoke about her friends, myths and old tales told to scare children that was what she had become. So after finishing school and managing college she had taken a part time job at the local animal store. The old couple who ran the place had fallen in love with the beautiful soul that was Kagome, eventually giving her the place before their untimely passing. The Miko had switched her college major to that of business and with hard work and long hours graduated and managed to bring the business up.

With her shower completed and the girl dressed for the day she gave a short whistle for her white beast and out the door they went. Their morning routine was simple as they headed down the semi busy street towards the small cafe. The girls at the cafe squealed at the sight of the familiar family. And easily made their normal before giving the gigantic dog lovens and a small treat before they were both off again.

"Your such a softie with them" she nudged her dog who growled softly in response before they rounded the corner.

A familiar crown of black hair leaning against the brick wall. "Look who's on time" she snickered before catching the eyes of her employee. Blue clashes with blue and Kagome felt her stomach flip upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always thank you for reading and reviews are loved and adored**

 **I dont own anything**

 **Chapter 2: Sesshomaru**

This was not how he had planned out his life, no the proud Western Lord had many ideas but being cursed to live out the remainder of his days as a dog was not one of them. He had caused this curse only a year after the half breed known as Naraku was defeated. He had made the proper reconciliation with his brother and even gave him his due title as prince of the west. His now full demon blood boosting his already feared reputation. They had both become a force to recon with, they waged war on the other lands when they had crossed over boundaries and tried to take what wasn't theirs. Life had become good, until his stupid brother managed to piss off a dark witch and managed to curse them both.

Yes the great demon was reduced to nothing more than a mere dog, unable to shift back till he found someone to love him as a dog but to also love him for whom he truly was. Needless to say the years of searching came up with nothing. Inuyasha had long since gave up and regarded his brother with indifference as he tried to break the curse on his own. He hadn't heard wind of his brother since the pup ventured off almost five hundred years to the day.

But Sesshomaru had found an upside to the curse he was blessed one a month to return to his humanoid self if only in the dreams of his current owner. Children mostly, he was bought and "trained" as a guard dog, hell even in the modern time he had been a police dog. He had enjoyed his line of work for the most part before parting ways with them. It was during one of those times of leaving the great dog had gotten himself hurt. He had gotten ambushed by a group of street dogs that didn't take kindly to his alpha nature.

That was when she had found him, at first the familiar scent of lilies and bamboo drifting into his nose had him wondering how hurt he had been. Her scent, the scent of his moronic brothers bitch had faded as soon as he took the jewel. Assuming she had simply died he had never wondered about her again. That was until she came running down that dark alleyway, muttering about who could hurt such a sweet animal. Kagome had taken him into her home and nursed him back to health before taking him into a vet to see if he was chipped, hoping she would find his owner. He didn't take kindly to the fat man trying to pull his ears and fur to check for more injury. A quick growl was the only warning fatty got from the great beast to stop what he was doing or lose a finger.

A month has gone by before Kagome resigned the idea that no one was missing the large beautiful dog. A month before they were sitting inside of the shrine her family owned listening to her grandfather recount stories for the guest that visited. They had been in the shadows on that particular day listening to his tell the tell of the feared demon dog general and the fate he suffered protecting his love and second born son. At that part of the story Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance before getting up to wander around the place. Kagome as always was close on his heels before his name was uttered from her mouth. His head snapped back so fast he thought he was gonna trip on his own paws. "That's what we are gonna call you! Sesshomaru!" she grinned from ear to ear before bouncing off to help her mother. And that night, the night of the crescent moon he came to her in her dreams.

"Ban, you are actually early for once!"

He heard Kagome speak to the male that lounged on the wall, he was the spitting image of his incarnation. It was sickening that he managed to get a second chance at life. Him and his annoying brother, had been a thorn in his side since he started to tag along with his Kagome. Her bleeding heart was as much of a pain in the ass back in the past as it was now.

"Hey Gome, had a bet with Jak on who would show up first after a night of drinking with the others." His grin was almost feral as he took a look around the street. "Guess I won!" he pushed off of the wall and gently took the keys from his boss. Sesshomaru noticing the lingering touch on the girls hand as he did so. A low grumble sounded from his chest. This boy was trouble.


End file.
